The following discussion of the background of the invention is merely provided to aid the reader in understanding the invention and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,343,878, 7,182,082, and 7,762,263 describe various devices which purport to utilize external application of negative pressure upon the external neck surface of patients. A therapeutic appliance is typically provided that has a surface which is configured to enclose an external area of the throat (the term “throat” as used herein referring to the anterior portion of the neck extending approximately from the chin to the top of the sternum and laterally to a point posterior to the external jugular vein) overlying a portion of the upper respiratory passage. In certain embodiments, these appliances can provide a chamber (e.g., a hollow space filled with air molecules) lying between the surface and the throat. The therapy appliance is operably connected to an air pump which is configured to produce a partial vacuum in this chamber.